Soledad
by Angeal23
Summary: Ninguno de los dos quería estar solo, los dos querían amigos, un par de lunáticos en busca de una irreal amistad que sólo conseguirían destrozando al otro. USAxRussia.


La verdad, no me agrada la pareja, lo que me lleva a un dilema del porqué escribí sobre ella, bueno, para una amiga, puedo hacer varias cosas por aquellos seres tan extraños a los que les guardo cariño. Contiene lime-violación. Estados Unidos ganó, no Rusia.

Pareja: AmericaxRussia.  
Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

**SOLEDAD.**

**_No es que le odiara, no es que le detestara. La palabra odio es demasiado grande, es un sentimiento que te corroe completamente, es una emoción de rencor y enemistad extremo hacia otro. Si yo, Estados Unidos afirmara odiarlo le estaría dando la importancia que un cerdo como él no se merece, si aceptara que le odio sería alguien importante para mí. Pero él no es nada, él sólo trata de arrebatarme lo mío, yo sólo trato de conservarlo._**

La sangre se pudre y se estanca en la cañería, uno de mis soldados yace en el lavaplatos muerto y con la cabeza abierta junto al cráneo algo triturado. Sonrío, duele, duele que le hagan eso a ellos, a mí, a mi nación. El ser que se atrevió a hacerlo está sobre el catre amarrado fuertemente a la cama con esa bufanda que tanto le gusta, su rostro aún tiene esa leve sonrisa mientras sus labios escupen sangre.

Rusia es malvado, es un criminal. Ha hecho cosas horribles, cosas horribles que no quiero mencionar, yo sólo mandé al soldado allí para que investigara el terreno, el ruso fue el que le asesinó, a él no le importa la vida del resto, lo quiere todo, pero no lo puede tener, no lo mío, no lo que deseo. El mundo debajo de mi rascacielos, los dos estamos sobre él, pero yo le ayudé a alcanzar el suelo empujándole, viendo como su cuerpo se destroza con su avaricia.

Desmiembro parte por parte de lo que le conforma. Unión Soviética le solía llamar. Sonríe angustiado cuando me pongo sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Duele? ¿Duele que se desprendan de ti? ¿Qué no te necesiten y busquen alejarte?-

El ruso sonríe sutilmente, con una sonrisa que me enferma, inalterable.

-Fue divertido… no estar solo.-

-Querías arrebatármelos Rusia, a mis amigos… yo les protejo, tú querías quitármelos, tú querías destrozarlos y quedarte con ellos. -

-Yo quería amigos…-insiste con una sonrisa tétrica mientras sus ojos antes cerrados se abren. -Tú temías por tus marionetas, pobrecito Estados Unidos, todos lo detestan, sólo le siguen por conveniencia, porque has educados a tus perros, porque mientras puedas seguir aparentando ser su héroe puedes chuparles la vida como lo deseas, eres un titiritero cínico ¿Lo sabías?-

**_Amigos, amistad. Es necesaria, lo veo en sus ojos que reflejan los míos. Estamos solos, verdaderamente solos, peleamos buscando cerrar esto, quedarnos con otros, nuestra lógica es fácil, mientras él otro no los tenga todo estará bien. Ciegos, realmente no sabemos nada de esto, ignorantes, locura mezclada con la demencia y el mal hábito al rechazo. Mientras estén de nuestro lado está bien, tener a mis marionetas está bien, ellas sonríen mientras las muevo en mis dedos, ellos no quieren que corten el hilo, ellos no desean otro control. Ellos no quieren otro titiritero, nadie más poderoso que yo. Puedo tenerlas hasta el final, puedo hacerlo mientras lo destruyo._**

-¿No te quejas eh?-sonrío un poco mientras él suspira ronco, el ruso remueve sus manos y agacha un poco su cabeza respirando acaloradamente sintiendo los escalofríos del sexo.

-Nadie más está sufriendo por mí ah-ora…no debería de quejarme. -se ríe de nuevo y me encajo más dentro de sus piernas buscando un grito de su garganta, se siente bien, si no lo miro a la cara es como estar acompañado, penetrarlo es como estar con alguien.

Pero si pienso que es Rusia vuelvo a sentirme solo, cierro los ojos y empujo con más fuerza, las piernas tiemblan cada vez que entro y la voz contraria a penas sale de la garganta del socialista, me apresa con bestialidad a su interior, como si quisiera fundir con él, no lo conseguirá, pero por ahora, disfrutaré de su irreal compañía, arrancaré gemidos y los confundiré con los de otro.

**_No estoy solo, ya no lo estaré, él se desmorona mientras mi sonrisa se curva, ya no corro peligro. No me arrebatará nunca nada más, mis títeres están felices conmigo, yo puedo ser su héroe, puedo ser el héroe de todo el mundo. Incluso… si Rusia no volviera a intentar robarme… también podría quedarme con él por siempre. Todos amigos, todos marionetas, pero jamás todos seremos uno Rusia, jamás._**

**_La soledad es demasiado peso para un par de lunáticos._**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan entendido, hacer un fic como este me afectó un poco. Este fic se basa en medio de la disolución de la Unión Soviética. Estados Unidos y Rusia buscaban muchas cosas en la guerra fría, pero no precisamente amistad y amor, tampoco el bien para todos, la cruda realidad es esa.

Para ellos éramos como piezas de ajedrez, entre más tengan, más posibilidades hay que destroces al otro jugador.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
